


【Sam/Higgs】神爱世人

by Rosemarin



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 32





	【Sam/Higgs】神爱世人

死亡的气味，希格斯想，就是他妈的烂海水味道。

他的手指摸到一大块滑腻腻的东西，就像隔夜的布丁。那个时候他经常盘算着点什么口味的披萨，最好配上冰镇的香槟和黄油布丁，再让那位天杀的救世之星双手捧着穿过漫长的焦油滩送过来……想到这里，希格斯忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛芝士，红肠和小麦的香气还停留在上面。他想象着山姆·波特·布里吉斯小心翼翼地捧着他的晚饭，如同捧着一枚毁灭世界的核弹（实际上他也玩过这个把戏），深一脚浅一脚在焦油和时间雨里跋涉的样子；当脑海中浮现出传奇快递员的身影，看他是如何在雨中把包裹护在胸前如同玛利亚把圣子怀于腹中，而在焦油中跋涉——山姆一定会把包裹高高举过头顶，又像最卑劣的囚徒祈求上帝的恩典……老天，希格斯咽了口唾沫，只是想想这些他的老二都硬的像根烙铁。

可是他的舌尖只尝到腥咸苦涩的海水，手指陷入的也不是黄油布丁，而是腐烂的尸体，浓烈的恶臭驱散了芝士和小麦的香气，提醒这位搁浅的失败者现在的处境。

希格斯侧过脸，向身边已经高度腐烂的逆戟鲸尸体啐了一口，顺带吐出一颗牙。该死的，他终于想起来自己为什么躺在这里，山姆最后那一拳至少打断了三颗牙，随后跟来的那个臭婊子又把剩下的解决了。操你们的，他伸手紧紧按住太阳穴，那里仿佛被人狠狠踹了三四脚，疼的要裂开。他摇摇晃晃从泛着脏污泡沫的海水中爬起来，吸饱了水的衣服贴在皮肤上黏糊糊紧巴巴，他伸手擦了一把肿起来的颧骨，却把盐水涂上开裂的眼角，如针砭般的疼痛让他惨叫出声；尽管知道这里已经无人来访，可希格斯还是努力地压低了嗓门，试图让自己听起来不那么像一只被踩了尾巴的公猫。

一行凌乱的脚印从沙与浪的交界浮现，歪歪扭扭向干燥的沙滩延伸。从身后传来一声沉闷的爆炸声，接着是什么东西噼里啪啦落进海水的声音，像是下了一场暴雨。希格斯没有回头，他知道如果自己不离开这片充满了死亡和腐烂的沙滩，自己的结局也会和那条逆戟鲸一样。

他必须得离开这里，冥滩是生与死的交界，是灰色的混沌，长时间在这里待下去就连灵魂都会被永恒的海浪消磨。希格斯知道自己必须选择一边，如同曾经在两个女人之间选择一样。那时他选择了更强大的灭绝体，选择了更冷酷更强大的死亡，他们总是惺惺相惜。

看来现在命运女神，该死的杜姆斯体质没能给背叛者再次回到人世的机会，希格斯知道奇迹不会发生在自己身上，亚美莉心底最深处的是她的宝贝山姆，不是他希格斯。通往生者之国的通路现在已经对他关闭，摆在他面前的只有两个选择：要么就在冥滩当一个永远流浪的亡魂，要么就摒弃一切希望走入死亡的门扉；鸩酒与利剑，给予失败者的退路。

“真有你的……”他从牙缝中狠狠挤出这些单词，踉跄着沿沙滩前行。

这句话是对谁说的？山姆？亚美莉？芙拉吉尔？或许谁也不是，希格斯只是大声地诅咒自己的厄运，为什么好运总是眷顾山姆？因为他是人类最后的希望吗？狗屁，他自己都不相信这个，只有亚美莉那个蠢女人和他们的组织相信。为什么你们不相信我呢？我能做到的事情比那只闷声不吭的蠢驴更多，睁开你们愚蠢的眼睛！山姆·波特·布里吉斯只是一个徒有蛮力却不知道如何使用的废物！

他大声咒骂，直到说干了最后一颗唾沫，头晕目眩地摔倒在沙滩上，疲惫的双腿像被抛上岸的鲛鱼一样抽搐着，希格斯把脸埋在沾着湿气的沙子里，这样就能无视同样湿润的面颊，哦，眼泪，他最看不起的东西，和丧家之犬最搭配，你也有今天。他在心里冷笑着自嘲，却还是阻止不了那些温暖的液体流出裂开的眼角，比沾了海水更痛。

我是上帝粒子，他想，我无处不在，无所不能，用不着向谁祷告，祈求祂带我脱离苦海，我才是带给世人苦海的，带给大地洪水与风暴的创世主。至于那个救世主男孩，去他妈的山姆，被人骗得团团转，真正的上帝才不会那么愚笨。

可是他现在又饿又冷，咒骂愚蠢的山姆·波特·布里吉斯不能为他带来面包与牛奶，羊毛和棉毯，希格斯把自己蜷成一团，打起颤来，用舌尖扫过空荡荡的牙床，传来的疼痛甚至盖过了太阳穴上的。他耐着性子等待这波尖锐的疼痛过去，而后的痛感模糊而绵长，像是不断冲刷的海浪，把疲惫的流浪者兜头淹没。

希格斯做了一个梦，梦里还是灰色的天空与灰色的沙滩。

有人踢了踢他的手。

“快起来，要涨潮了。”

他听到一个声音，他当然认得这声音的主人，绝不可能在这里出现，于是希格斯心安理得地把它归为自己无数荒诞梦境的其中之一。

他总能梦到山姆，有时他会不加掩饰自己的下流欲望，更多时候他想把他揍得鼻青脸肿，再大卸八块。而基于现在的情况，他更想先对山姆发泄自己的欲望，然后再把他大卸八块，当然，顺序颠倒也没什么。

“滚，别来烦我。”不耐烦地挥了挥手，希格斯示意这个没有眼色的男人赶紧走开，他还没睡够，等到自己恢复了精力，再收拾这个永远都在给他找麻烦的人也不迟。

可是山姆就像没听见一样，依旧踢着他的手，“快醒醒，再不走就来不及了。”他蹲下来，对着希格斯的耳朵喊。

“你把我说的话当放屁吗？！”希格斯忍无可忍，睁开眼，“滚！让我一个人待……”

剩下的话被眼前的景象堵在喉咙里，被从梦中叫醒的男人睁大了眼睛看着面前不可思议的景象；天空不知在什么时候变成了血红色，一轮分不清是太阳还是月亮的光焰也是血红色的，挂在天上，铅灰色的海洋泛着猩红的泡沫，如果这就是地狱的景象的话，希格斯没见过比这更像的了。

“这他妈的到底什么状况？”他揪住山姆的领子把那张看起来就欠揍的脸扯到自己面前，“你又回来干吗？”

山姆没有说话，用力攥住他的手腕，迫使希格斯发出另一声惨叫，松开手捂住那一轮淤青，用愤恨的眼光盯着自己。

“咳咳……我们的老好人这次又想干什么？”希格斯笑着，吐出一口带血的唾沫，“想起来自己还把穷凶恶极的敌人忘在这里，不忍心看他被末日吞没？”

他躺在地上动也没动，翻着一双眼睛瞧蹲在自己面前的人，裂开的眼角还在疼，可希格斯还是用尽全身力气翻了个巨大的白眼，慢悠悠，丝毫不担心死亡的潮水离自己只有几码远；

“你真当自己是上帝吗？我的小山姆？”他的声音轻柔，如同丝绸，“操你妈的，你就是坨臭狗屎。”

“没有人等着让你拯救，你总是晚来一步，什么人也拯救不了，这算是什么救世主。”他当然知道山姆的软肋，致命的脚踝，当希格斯想激怒一个人的时候从没有失败过。

他以为山姆会对自己挥起拳头，这样他就有理由和他干一架，借助梦境的力量他无所不能，总能扳回一局，然后对着山姆屈辱的脸手冲，把黏糊糊的液体都射到那张让人看了就牙痒的脸上。他的小兄弟仿佛知道他的想法，在裤裆里跳动了一下，该死的湿裤子。

山姆依旧不发一言，拽住他的领子把他提起来，在希格斯还没反应过来的时候用牵引绳轻车熟路地把他的双手捆了起来，就像打包送给他的披萨盒子一样自然。希格斯彻底慌了神，这不是自己的梦吗，怎么还能让山姆为所欲为？他在山姆手中扭动了几下，像条毛毛虫一样摔倒在地上，他想向山姆脸上砸一拳，或者把膝盖顶进山姆的肚子，可是他什么也做不到，除了破口大骂。好极了，你现在就像个泼妇，在自己已经开始问候山姆的祖母时希格斯无奈地想。

“闭嘴，不然我就找东西堵住你的烂嘴。”山姆说。

“哈，终于受不了了？我们的大好人不是什么都能忍吗？”得到了回应，希格斯来了精神，在地上扭来扭去，“来啊，有本事你就堵住我的嘴啊，我会无声地诅咒你，说不出来的愿望才最灵不是吗？”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，感到裤裆又紧绷绷的。你可真是条发情的母狗，海水已经漫到脚边了还想着山姆的屁股。他想。

山姆皱着眉，撕下自己的半条袖子，蹲下来准备堵住这条乱吠的疯狗嘴。希格斯不知道怎么从地上弹了起来，一头撞在他的手腕上，把那条破布撞得远远的。

“这是我的梦，就要按我的规矩来。”希格斯眯起眼睛，“想让我闭嘴，就拿出点真本事。”

他记得自己在先前的打斗中是怎么咬下了山姆的半个耳朵，他甚至还能回忆起软骨在牙齿下面撕裂传来的愉悦震动，可是希格斯舍不得咬掉山姆的嘴唇，那样就少了太多乐趣了。他忙着和嘴里的舌头纠缠，在唾液间发出呜呜的声音，山姆伸手掐住他的喉咙，只允许少量的氧气进入，濒临窒息的快感一波波涌上来，令他两眼发黑，却在山姆的嘴唇上留下更多牙印。

温暖的，血红色的海水已经淹没了他们的脚踝，希格斯被绑着，只能靠在山姆的身上维持站立，被吻得像条发情的狗，大口喘息着，吐出鲜红的舌头——这次他倒是再吐不出骂人的话了。

“你他妈……箍得不难受吗？”他看向山姆的裤裆，那里高高鼓起一块，可这具身体的主人似乎并没有解脱它的想法。

“我什么都能忍，这不是你说的吗。”山姆挑挑眉，在他的下巴上以牙还牙，留下一个鲜红的牙印。

“操你的，我难受，行了吧！”希格斯闭着眼，难堪地挤出这句话。

山姆如他所愿掏出了他们的老二，握在手里揉搓，强烈的快感涌上来，山姆控制自己喘得不那么像个娘们，他的双腿发软，腰也发软，只有那根东西硬着，他几乎站不住，只能把全身的重量都压在山姆的身上——压在他的手上。

海水已经漫过了他们的小腿。

珍珠色的液体落进咸水里，他们的喘息也是。希格斯眨着眼，不知道山姆是怎么绕过了那些交错的绳子，把自己扒了个干净，然后把他像条狗一样按在水里，苦涩的海浪拍打着他的下巴，而山姆的胯骨拍打着他的屁股，蜷曲的耻毛扫在皮肤上带来无端的痒意，像是爬满了蚂蚁，希格斯想要去挠，可是他的手腕被牢牢捆住，只能任由那些小虫子爬行。

他几乎是恳求山姆放开他的手，他不会逃跑，只是把那阵恼人的痒意赶跑。可山姆只是一巴掌抽在他的屁股上，把那些蚂蚁统统拍死，然后继续自己的动作。最后希格斯不得不闭上嘴，不然上涨的潮水就会涌进来，再过几分钟它就会漫过鼻孔，把他活活溺死。可是希格斯觉得这样好像也不错，反正他已经快要溺死在快感的海洋里了。

好在山姆意识到了这一点，把希格斯提起来，解开腿上的绳子，搬起他的一条腿挂在臂弯里从身后再次埋进他的身体，这个姿势令他进的更深，等他到达了最深处，两个人都发出长长的呻吟。

“哦，操，太棒了，就是这样……”希格斯觉得自己已经开始胡言乱语，他不在乎山姆是不是打定主意要做爱做到世界毁灭的最后一秒，就算是被他干死也无所谓，“死于性爱”这个理由比那个无聊的计划听起来有趣多了，他不打算控制自己的尖叫，并且在射精的前一秒高高仰起脖子，咬在山姆的另一只耳朵上。

操，他爱死这个了。

他们颤抖着抱在一起，跌进血红的海水里，希格斯只看到摇曳的光影，把山姆的面容涂成斑驳又模糊的色块。在山姆的嘴角他确实看到了一丝笑意，充满怜悯，可是等他反应过来已经太迟了。

冰冷的雨水把他兜头浇醒。

希格斯睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一望无际的苔原上，黑压压的乌云几乎就要碰到他的鼻尖。他揉着脑袋，昏昏沉沉坐起来，没有意识到落在身上的只是正常的雨水，依旧在回想那个奇怪的梦境。

他确实梦到了一个前来拯救他的人，可是却丝毫想不起他的样子，就像希格斯不知道自己为什么躺在这里，他的记忆变得混沌一片。可是他记得那个人身上有着明亮的光晕，记得自己看到的笑容。

或许是上帝吧，说不定呢。他又重重倒下，倒进磅礴的大雨里。

END


End file.
